Labels
by MissTigerLover99
Summary: All the labels put on the characters, and how it affected their lives. Basically me pyschologically analyzing their minds.
1. Harry Potter- The Boy who Lived

**Here's something I wrote up, trying to psychologically analyze the characters in Harry Potter and the next generation. These are fairly easy to write for me, so expect a lot more up soon. I'm going to do the characters from the original, and then the ones from the next generation. I'm using my viewpoint on how the characters feel, so if they're OOC, please tell me so I can fix it. They're all just a series of labels that people stuck on them, and I, having been the recipient of labels, know how bad they make you feel, and how annoyed that people don't know you, but are calling you things behind your back.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these people, I'd be a billionaire. So, no. Not yet.**

* * *

The Boy who Lived

That was it. He was just the one who defeated Voldemort. The Chosen One, bane of the Death Eaters. The famous Auror, who caught all the criminals. He was

always in the limelight, his life displayed over the newspapers. People never thought that he just wanted a chance to be normal. Hiding, having fun, doing what

_**he **_wanted. It started with Rita Skeeter, and then it had never ended. He couldn't relax with his friends, or have fun; no he always needed to be perfect. Perfect

for the cameras, perfect for the tabloids. Being a celebrity ruined his life; then Ginny came along. She taught him how to relax, to be himself with company. Helped

him have fun, and she fixed all of his problems. In a way, he was happy he was the Chosen One. If not, he could have ended up friends with Draco Malfoy, and

never met Hermione, Ron, or Ginny. In a way, it ruined his life, and then saved it. And Harry was finally just that. Harry Potter.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Read and review please! Criticism accepted too. Thank you all for reading this!**


	2. Hermione Granger- The Smart One

**Hi! I hope you like this one, and I am very sorry for not holding up my end of the bargain. Tests coming up, and I really have to study. This is Hermione, and I honestly love Hermione's character, and I delved into what her mind might be like. If I messed up, or classified something incorrectly, please tell me however you would like. Also, if you don't enjoy this story, feel free to tell me how I can make it better. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not or have ever owned Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger, as much as I would love to!**

* * *

Hermione Granger. The smart one. She was always known as that, the smart one, the one who kept the idiots alive; levelheaded. I

suppose it wasn't so bad, except people started thinking that she wasn't capable of feelings, that she was a robot. When she found out

she was going to Hogwarts, she wanted to have fun. Then, she realized she was muggleborn, and worked as hard as possible to show

others she wasn't stupid. It worked. But then people started thinking that she wasn't capable of having fun, laughing, doing anything but

being a stickler for the rules. She loved Ron, she really did, but sometimes that was what made her cry. She could take things from

Malfoy, but things coming from the one who she cared about was too much. Then she met Krum. He didn't know her reputation, and

she started having fun - until Ron, the person she really cared about started criticising her for her choices. When Malfoy called her a

mudblood, it was almost too much, but she stayed strong. Then she saw Won-Won and Lav-Lav. She immersed herself in studies, and

tried not to feel, because it would only hurt more. Finally, in 7th year, Ron left. It was just too much for her to handle, until she became

a shell. When he came back, she took her anger out on him, but she was secretly overjoyed. When Ron proposed and kissed her, she

was the happiest girl on Earth, and it stayed that way. Maybe, she could feel happy in the end. Not by herself though, and she always

hated relying on someone else. But in the end, when it was Ron, she didn't really mind.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, whoever reads this! Thanks again! My plot bunny hates me sometimes too.**


	3. Ron Weasley- The Sidekick

**Here's the one for Ron. Thank you to a Guest who was the first reviewer, and thank you for your nice words. Sorry for the delay though! The comment about "all the girls" is not meant to offend anyone, as I am a girl as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or will never own the Harry Potter series, as much as I would love to!**

* * *

Ron Weasley. The sidekick. That's what everyone called him. In their trio, Harry was the Chosen One, the one who was the most

important. Hermione was the smart one, the one who kept them all alive. And Ron, he was the sidekick, the Sam Gamgee to Harry's

Frodo. The one who stuck with him, but sometimes bumbled things up, and just did almost nothing impressive. Harry always got all the

attention, and Ron was fine; he was his best mate after all. But when Harry got into the Triwizard Tournament, he was mad, because, it

just wasn't fair. Harry got in, it was always Harry who got the great things. Fame, publicity, the girls. After the first challenge though, he

was slightly better, as he realized he would have hated being in it, because he could easily get killed. He was still a bit jealous though.

When the end came, he was a little sour that Harry had won, but more worried for his friend's safety, because he had seen Voldemort

again. And his family. He loved them, but his mum was more partial to Harry than Ron, and Fred and George praised Harry for the

money. Ginny was doe-eyed, and Arthur was awed. All-in-all, they liked Harry more than him. When he smashed the Horcrux, all of his

worst fears were shown. Harry, getting everything. Hermione was one of these things. He only got Lavender to make her jealous and

to prove Ginny wrong. He had loved Hermione for a long time. And, the bit about his mum liking Harry more, well it was true, so what

could he deny? In the end, he only smashed it because he knew that it wasn't true; that Harry cared about him. Otherwise, he wouldn't

have defended him all of those Hermione loved him like a brother, she'd rather be with Draco, than be with Harry. In the end, he got the

girl, but Harry still got his sister, which admittedly was awkward, but he was fine with it. He finally realized to himself, that he was

infinitely more important to Hermione, than Harry was, because she loved him. He was the sidekick, but he wasn't in that much danger

as Harry, and he ended up happy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And if you don't know who Frodo and Sam are, they are from a book called The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R Tolkien, which I don't own! If you search up the characters, you will get a full explanation.**


End file.
